The Legend of Spyro: Rise of the Warrior Dragons
by ShayminRules
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have defeated Malefor and peace returns. But an ancient evil returns and threatens to destory everything. But when an ancient, forgotten race of dragons rise again, Spyro will meet new friends and allies. But will this all be enough?
1. Prologue: The Ancient War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or anything Spyro related. I do own my OC's.**

**A/N: This is my first real story, so no flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**R&R**

* * *

In the great Valley of Avalar, an army was gathering. This army was composed of strong dragons. Each dragon had razor sharp claws and armed with either a sharp tail blade or a very blunt yet deadly mace tail. These dragons were all wearing armor and there had a large banner in the middle of the army. This banner had a sword pointing upward and was crossed by an axe and a mace. Amongst the army were smaller banners with crossed swords, maces, or axes. One dragon in light armor landed next to a much larger dragon.

"General," the scout said to the larger dragon, "the enemy will be here within a few minutes.

The general nodded in response before saying, "Join the others and prepare for battle."

The scout nodded and left the join the rest of the army. The general turned and faced the army, who was ready for the upcoming battle.

"Brothers and sisters," The general said to his army, "today, we face a great, terrible enemy. But we do not fear them. Today we will fight them and stop their destruction and evil acts. Even though they are allied with the one that was supposed to be our savior, we will not fear them, we will face them head on for we are the Warrior Dragons!" The army cheered at their general's shot speech.

"General, the enemy is entering the valley through the trees." Said one of the commanders. The general turned his back to the army to see their enemy come through the trees.

Out of the tree line came humanoid like creatures with black or grey fur. They all wore crude, leather or plate armor. They had wolf like muzzles, ears, eyes, and tails. They were armed with large swords, maces, battle axes, and fist weapons. Some of them were pulling what looked like giant crossbows. Some of the dragons cringed when they saw those. Some called those crossbows the "Dragon Slayers". One the wolf creatures, the leader, faced his army.

"Worgen! We will no longer stay in the shadow of these hideous creatures. Now we will show them our power and might and finally rid us of them." The leader finished with an earsplitting howl. The other wolf creatures, now known as worgen, also howled. He then faced the dragon army and yelled. "Charge!"

The worgen obeyed and charged.

"Warriors, attack!" said the General and all his warriors obeyed and took to the sky.

"Fire!" Several worgen at the ballistae fired. Missile like arrows flew the air and impaled several dragons. Some went right through some dragons and impaled another.

When the dragons reached the frontlines of the worgen army, they landed right on top of them, crushing them under their massive claws. They swiped with shape claws and tail blades and tore through their armor and flesh. But the worgen were fast and strong and fought back, dodging swings by the dragons and landing powerful blows to the dragons with their weapons. The ballistae continue to fire and strike dragons out of the sky.

"We need to destroy those ballistae now! Commander, take a few axe dragons and destroy those Ballistae!" Order the general.

"Yes sir!" the commander responded, taking a few dragons with axe shaped tail blades towards the ballistae. They swiftly dodged the giant arrows and the commander shouted "Now take them out!" The dragons swung their axe shaped tail blades and unleashed several sonic booms and destroyed the ballistae.

"Mograine, the dragons have destroyed the ballistae!" Shouted one of the worgen.

"Damn it." Muttered their leader Mograine. "Fall back! We'll regroup and get Lord Malefor's blessing so we can crush them."

The worgen obeyed and started to retreat.

"Commander, stop them from retreating!" yelled the general.

"Yes sir!" And with that, the commander slammed his massive mace like tail on the ground, causing a massive shockwave that immobilized most of the worgen. The dragons lifted themselves off the ground with their wings so they wouldn't be affected by the shockwave.

The general was keeping himself just above the ground.

"Now it's my turn." He took his long, sword bladed tail and jabbed it into the ground. Many spikes shot out of the ground and impaled many of the worgen. If you look closely, the spikes looked like swords.

Mograine growled when he saw most of his army killed. He now only had about a third of his army left.

"Hurry! We must retreat." Mograine order his army of wolf creatures. The worgen swiftly ran back in the direction where they came from and tried to evade any attacks by the dragons.

"Follow them! We must not let them get away!" The dragons flapped their wings and lifted themselves into the air and followed the worgen.

About an hour later, the worgen reached a large village where many worgen lived. Mograine ran up to a temple like building and entered. In the temple was a large dark purple dragon.

Mograine "Lord Malefor, the Warrior dragons have destroyed most of my army and will be here very soon. I ask for your blessing, Dark Master."

Malefor looked at the dark furred creature and spoke, "You have failed to rid me of those pests, I should kill you right now." Mograine cringed in fear until Malefor spoke again. "But because your people have been a great help to me, I will not kill any of you. But now, you cannot help me at this moment. So I'm going to seal you and all of your people away until I call on your services again"

The shocked Mograine responded "But Lord Malefor, you can't."

"I have spoken. Don't worry, all of your people will be safe." Malefor took out a dark purple crystal. "I will release you and your kin when I need your help." The crystal began to glow and pulse. Soon, Mograine and all of the worgen started to glow purple.

The Warrior Dragon army came in view of the city.

"We need to find and kill off the rest of them before they warn the other villages." Ordered the general.

The commander approached the city and had a look of surprise on his face. "General, something is happening to the worgen!"

"What?" The general took a few steps to get a better look and saw that the wolf creatures were glowing purple. "What's going on here?"

Soon the there was a bright purple light that blinded the general and his army. When the light was gone, so was the village. The only thing left was a large dark purple dragon holding a crystal.

"Malefor." The general hissed. "What have you done to the worgen?"

Malefor let out an evil laugh. "Simple. I sealed them away until I need their assistance again."

"You monster."

"Call me what you want, but I will be your end. Until we meet again, general." There was a quick flash of purple light and Malefor was gone.

The commander approached the general. "So what now?"

The general sighed. "Let's head back. The worgen are gone and we can now go back home."

"But what it they come back?" questioned the commander.

"Then we will return. But until then we will disappear until our kin is needed again."

The general gave the order to the rest of the army that they were going home and will return when they will be needed once again.

* * *

_About a thousand years later…_

"You cannot defeat me! I am eternal!" Shouted Malefor as he shot a beam of dark purple energy at Spyro and Cynder, who fired back two beams of light purple energy.

"Just…Hang…On!" Spyro managed to say while still firing his beam of convexity. Soon, the combined power of Spyro and Cynder overpowered Malefor. Malefor fell to the ground, but quickly got back up. Suddenly, several dragon spirits came out of the purple core.

"What is this?!" Malefor yelled. The spirits surrounded Malefor and sucked him into the core. "Noooo…" Malefor shouted. "This is not over!" He shot a sphere of purple energy upward and it disappeared and Malefor was absorbed into the core.

Spyro and Cynder landed on the purple core and everything around them was breaking apart.

"Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Cynder said while looking down.

"Don't be. It's over now." Spyro said.

"So this is it?" Cynder asked as they watched everything break apart.

Suddenly, an apparition of Ignitus appeared behind Spyro. Spyro closed his eyes as he focused on what Ignitus' following words. "Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering new hope for the future…" Spyro eyes snapped open when he realized what had to be done.

"I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder." Spyro said.

"Spyro, no… You don't have to do anything. Let's just go." Cynder responded.

"Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to." Spyro said determined to save the world.

"Then I'm with you." Cynder said not wanting to leave Spyro's side.

Spyro levitated off the ground and spread his winds as he glowed a bright purple. As he focused his energy to pull the world back together, Cynder moved closer to him and whispered three words.

"I love you…"

A bright light covered the planet that was breaking apart. The world suddenly pulled itself together. At the entrance of the underground city, Sparx, the guardians, and the survivors came out into the light and looked into the night sky and saw a dragon shaped star formation and knew that they were saved.

* * *

In the Chronicle's library, the Chronicle was reading a book about the recent events of the dragon realms. He turned his head to his left and spoke. "Be welcome my friend. I have long been expecting you… A new age is beginning… With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennia. And now, Ignitus, I pass this honor to you.

Ignitus walked next to the Chronicle. "And… What of Spyro? Is he…"

"Hmm, that is the question, isn't it?" The book the Chronicle was reading closed itself and another book floated and opened in front of him. "You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro."

The Chronicle was engulfed in light and disappeared. Ignitus' scales turned teal and the Chronicle's old robes and trinkets. The book floated in front of Ignitus.

"Well, young dragon… where might you be?"

* * *

Axel: Well everybody, here's the first chapter of my first real story. I hope you liked it.

Alex: It took you long enough.

Axel: Hey! I finished the first chapter, didn't I? And it was before the month was over. Pay up!

Alex: Damn it! (gives Axel twenty dollars)

Axel: Thank you. Well I hoped that this was a good start. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1: Return of the Worgen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or anything Spyro related. I do own my OC's.**

**A/N: I am back! Sorry I haven't updated at all for a very long time. Been busy with school, friends, and family. All the school work killed my creativity and any urge to write. Then I had summer school. For all of those wondering, no, I did not fail a class. I took one class which prevented me from taking another, so I had to make it up during the summer. Then I went on vacation, so no writing there, and then Starcraft II finally came out last month (after over a decade since the first game), so no writing there. But I finally got around to this and it's here! So please enjoy this chapter and don't kill me for the very, very, very late update and the fact that it's kinda short.**

* * *

Somewhere far past the borders of the Valley of Avalar, in a mountain valley, was an orb of purple light. It zoomed through the tress of the valley, to a mountain cave. Inside the cave was a dark purple crystal resting atop a pedestal. The light flew to the crystal and was absorbed by it. The crystal began to glow, illuminating the whole cave with a eerie purple glow. A voice emanated from the crystal.

"Mograine, I required your kin's services again." The voice of Malefor said.

The crystal flashed a bright purple and when the light faded, a worgen was standing in front of the crystal. The wolf blinked and looked around at its surroundings until his eyes rested on the crystal in front of him. He bowed before the crystal.

"Master, why have you released me?" Mograine asked.

"I have been defeated by two whelps." Malefor said, receiving a surprised look from the worgen.

"My spirit lives on however, and I can be brought back. That's where you and your kin come in."

"What do you ask of me and my people?"

"Bring me the whelping that defeated me. Bring me the purple dragon, Spyro!" Malefor ordered.

Mograine was slightly confused, "But Master Malefor, I thought that you were the only purple dragon and that only one is born every ten generations."

"You are correct Mograine," Malefor said, "but I can assure you what felt like maybe days for you has actually been a thousand years!"

Mograine's eyes went wide with shock. Because it looked like he was too shocked to speak, Malefor spoke.

"Not much has changed since your kin's disappearance. But what has changed, I can provide."

"What do you mean?" Mograine questioned, unsure what changes he was talking about or what he can do about them.

"In technology, your wooden armor and cruel weapons and your primitive defensives are inferior in this age and you'll be crushed by your enemies within seconds. But I can change that." The crystal began to glow until its light illuminated the whole cave, causing Mograine to clench his eyes shut.

When the light disappeared Mograine open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that his armor was no longer wooden and cloth, but was plate and leather. He held his sword in his hand and examined it. It was now made of sharp steal and not of cruel, unsharpened metal.

"Like what you see?" Malefor asked.

Mograine continued to look at his new weapon with a smirk. "I can't wait to use it."

"Good to hear. Now look outside and look at your new village."

Mograine obeyed and left for the cave's entrance. When he reached it, he gasped at the site. The village that was made of sticks and furs is now a large city made of stone and wood.

"Your city is now equivalent to the great dragon city, Warfang." Malefor explained to Mograine. "And now for your kin's task."

"So you need me to find this young purple dragon named Spyro and bring him back here?" Mograine asked, recalling what Malefor said earlier.

"That is correct, Mograine." Malefor confirmed. "You will be able to find him the valley of Avalar. He should be accompanied by a black dragoness. You can do whatever you want to her or anyone else that's with him, but you must bring back Spyro alive. Do not underestimate them, or you will repeat my mistake."

"I will assemble my hunting party to find and capture him." Mograine said. "Why do you want this dragon for anyways?"

Malefor's tone went serious and angry as he spoke. "Are you questioning my orders, mutt!"

"No master." Mograine said, cowering in fear. "I was just curious."

Malefor's tone calmed before he spoke again. "All things will be revealed in time. Now go and bring me the whelp that defeated me."

"As you wish master." Mograine bowed in front of the crystal.

"Good. I'll give you and your kin week to adjust to new changes and armor and weapons before you carry out my task."

"Thank you, master."

The crystal stopped glowing as Malefor's presence left the cave. Mograine stood and left the cave to the city to assemble his hunting team.

Somewhere along the borders of the Valley of Avalar…

In a small clearing surrounded by trees, the sun shone on two scaled creatures, a purple and gold dragon and a black and red dragoness. They were both unconscious.

The sunlight landed on the dragoness' face through the leaves and caused her to stir awake.

"Ugh…" the dragoness groaned before looking up at her surroundings, "Where am I?" She thought for a moment before the events of her last battle with her best friend rushed through her mind. The last memory that went through her mind were the three words she said to her purple friend before he pulled the world back together.

"_Did he hear me? Does he love me back?"_ she thought to herself before she gasped. "Spyro!"

She looked around until she saw him unconscious on the other side of the clearing. She quickly got up feet, despite the sore feeling in her legs, and ran to him.

"Spyro, wake up!" she nudge him with her snout, causing Spyro to groan.

"What is it mom? Did Sparx get eaten by another frogweed again?" he said groggily before rolling over so his back was to Cynder, keeping his eyes closed.

This got Cynder slightly annoyed. She was about to yell at him until she heard the sound of rushing water nearby. A smirk came to her face as an evil idea entered her head before she headed towards the water. A few minutes later she came back using her wind powers to bring water back to the clearing. She then raised the water over Spyro and dropped it right on top on him. He immediately jumped up as cold water shocked him wide awake.

"Wh-What was th-that for?" Spyro said through his chattering teeth.

"Well it was the only way I could wake you up without hurting you." Cynder said with a sly smile.

"W-Well do-don't do it ag-again!" Spyro said, teeth still chattering. "So where do you think we are?" Spyro asked when the cold feeling left.

"Well from what I saw from here to the river, I say maybe Avalar or somewhere near it." Cynder answered.

There was a moment of silence before Cynder found something to say. "So what should we do now?"

"I think we should try to find our way back to Warfang and see how Sparx and the Guardians are doing. I want to know if they all got out okay." Spyro said.

"Yea, we can do that, 0r we can visit them some other time and enjoy ourselves for once." Cynder suggested.

"What do mean?" Spyro asked.

"Think about it. We have finally defeated Malefor, the world is saved, and for the first time in our lives we have peace and have a chance to live normal lives." Cynder explained.

Spyro thought about this for a moment before speaking. "Yea, your right. I never actually thought of what I'll do after this was all over." There was another moment of silence. "So what should we do, now that we are at peace?"

"Hmm…" Cynder thought about it as she walked towards Spyro. "I don't know, but we can start off with this." Cynder said, her muzzle only a few inches away from Spyro's.

"Cynder, wh-what are you do-doing?" Spyro stammered.

"Oh, just this..." Cynder suddenly tap Spyro's snout with her paw before taking to the air with a playful smirk yelling, "Catch me if you can, 'purple dragon of legends'!"

It took a moment for Spyro's mind to register what just happened before he put on a playful smirk to match Cynder's and jump into the air after here. "Alright, but don't be angry when I do!"

Cynder gave a light laugh as she flew over the beautiful landscape of tall trees, rolling hills, and rushing rivers with Spyro following right behind her. They finally were at peace, and no longer had the weight of the world on their shoulders. If only they knew that an old enemy has just brought a new army that will destroy the peace just as quickly as it came…

The moonlight and torches lit up the worgen city as nightfall came. The worgen were moving around the city, getting used to its new size and layout and making preparations. In the courtyard, which marked the center of the city, worgen wearing armor and armed with various weapons were gathering and waiting for their leader to tell them why they, some of the greatest warriors of the worgen tribe, were gathered here. Mograine stood on a terrace that over looked the courtyard and raised his voice to speak over the many worgen.

"Brothers and sisters, our master has been defeated." This got most of the worgen to talk among themselves until Mograine motioned for them to be silent. "But even defeat doesn't keep the all powerful Malefor down. He has given us a chance to redeem ourselves for our last battle against the Warrior Dragons. Malefor has blessed us with new weapons, armor, and a city to rival those of our enemies. We have been given a week to adapt to our new weapons and armor. After that week I will assign you your tasks and we shall prove ourselves to master Malefor once again and carry out his will! Glory to Malefor and glory to the worgen!" Mograine and his worgen followers howled to the night sky and its full moon.

* * *

**Shaymin Rules!**


End file.
